


Hazy

by mistilteinn



Series: At the end, you're not too bad [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Apocalypse, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Spanking, just have it all i guess, we're all sinners here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistilteinn/pseuds/mistilteinn
Summary: Klaus rolls his eyes and his lip curls cruelly when he snarks, “Well, I’m sorry to be a disappointment,Daddy.What can I do to make it up to you?”Or, i stopped resisting the daddy kink.





	Hazy

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in an AU where they successfully avert the apocalypse (Pogo and Grace are alive! The mansion is still standing! Nothing hurts!) and after “Tumble.” You do not need to read that one to understand this - it’s only relevant in that Diego and Klaus have previously addressed the tension between them.
> 
> p.s. this is for everyone who commented on my first two works in this fandom - you all have been so incredibly supportive. thank you so much.

Rolling into the mansion in the early hours of the morning, Diego expects to be the only person awake. He’s just finished taking down a burglary ring that had been targeting upper middle class houses on the other side of town, and he needs to find something to eat, patch himself up, and sleep for a solid ten hours before his body will even consider feeling human again.

He hasn’t eaten all day and he’s starving. He winces as he walks, thumping heavily down the stairs into the kitchen. Sharp pain radiates from a stab wound on his right thigh, and he’s limping slightly. He pauses at the door frame, leaning on it for just a second before he steps into the room.

“Oh,” he stops short when he sees Klaus slumped over the kitchen table. If he really wanted to, he could probably just ignore his brother and finish out his evening the way he planned. Diego considers it for a moment, watching the slow rise and fall of Klaus’s back. _He’ll be sore in the morning if he stays here all night._ Diego sighs, irritated with the way his conscience only ever seems to needle him when it comes to Klaus. He shakes his brother’s shoulder as he walks by and loudly says “Hey, come on. Go to bed if you need to sleep.”

Without looking behind him, Diego starts rummaging through the cabinets, grabbing a bag of chips. He turns around, half expecting Klaus to have sidled off already. Instead, he’s sitting up at the table, loopy smile on his face and unfocused gaze moving across the room. He’s tapping the table incessantly and his coat looks like it’s about to fall off. Diego absently notes that he doesn’t seem to be wearing a shirt underneath.

He sighs and drops his bag of chips, mood souring further. His little brother is high again.

“Klaus! Klaus, come on. We’re going to bed.” Diego steps back around the table and grabs Klaus by the scruff of his collar, pulling him up roughly.

For his part, Klaus doesn’t try to fight at all, just giggles and follows his lead. He stumbles, unsteady on his feet, and pulls hard on Diego's bad side.

Diego curses, stumbles. He grits his teeth against the pain and pushes away the flare of anger. He and Klaus will talk about this, but not now. He needs his brother sober first.

When they get to his room, Klaus is dragging his feet and leaning almost entirely on Diego’s shoulder. Diego tips him into bed and limps to the bathroom, bones heavy with exhaustion. Once there, he cleans up efficiently and bandages his thigh, distancing himself mentally from the pain. By the time he’s done, his hands are shaking and he’s sweating, his heart is pounding in his ears. He shuffles his way back to his room and strips down to his underwear, then crawls into bed with Klaus, wrapping the other tight in his arms.

\---

He wakes up almost twelve hours later to a cold bed in an empty room. Klaus is nowhere to be found. He spends the rest of the day training and trying not to think about his brother. Logically, he knows that Klaus is an adult, that he can take care of himself. He’s survived this far, right? He helped the rest of the siblings avert the apocalypse - so what if he’s fallen back into his old ways? Disappears for a day or two at a time? He’ll be fine. He’ll come back when he’s ready.

Except Diego can’t lie to himself anymore. Not about this. He knows that Klaus won’t get clean on his own. He knows that everything isn’t better for Klaus, that he’s still grieving, that he’s still struggling with his powers. He knows that Klaus needs him.

Angry at himself, angry at their father, angry at the world for hurting Klaus any chance it got, Diego hits the punching bag viciously. His hands will be bruised for a couple of days at least, but he’s made up his mind. He’s going to find Klaus.

He gears up, unsure of where or in what state he’ll find his brother. Asleep on a park bench? Possible. Drinking in a bar? Probable. On his knees in an alleyway? Diego pushes that thought and the accompanying anger away. _Never._ He’ll kill anyone who takes advantage of his brother like that.

\---

He searches the city high and low for three days, only stopping at home to change his clothes and shower. Every time he walks down a dark alley, fear sluices down his back like a bucket of cold water. He’s terrified that he’s not going to find Klaus, but rather his body.

At the end of the third day, he trudges back home, dragging his feet. He’s so, so disappointed.

Ignoring Pogo and Luther, who both greet him from the living room, he stomps straight up the stairs. Out of habit, he glances in Klaus’s room through the open door when a slight movement stops him.

His brother is shirtless, curled up on the window sill, leaning against the frame and smoking a joint out the window. The sunset casts an ethereal glow around him, the burning end of the joint is the brightest point of light in the room.

He jumps when Diego loudly addresses him. “What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?”

Klaus turns and sucks his cheeks in for a moment, smiling brightly before he speaks. “Oh, just reliving the good times, brother. Hey, do you remember when -”

“I’ve been out looking for you for _days._ Where the hell have you been?”

Klaus looks uncomfortable for just a moment before his brow smoothes out and he speaks, hands moving animatedly for effect. “Just, you know, _around._ Spent some time with an old friend, met up with some pals from the glory days. Don’t pay it any mind if you see a few articles about me in the papers. You know how reporters just love to gab - ‘off the record’ _this_ and ‘allegedly burglarized a convenience store’ _that_ -”

Diego cuts him off again, stepping further into the room. “So you were getting high? Fucking around? Jesus, Klaus, I was _worried_ about you -”

Klaus’s eyes are glinting - he looks almost inhuman in the low light. His voice is high and tight as he speaks. “What the fuck do you care how I choose to take care of myself? What, a man can’t walk into a pet store, purchase a couple of gerbils, have a good time? I thought this was America! Home of the free!”

Anger beats loudly in his ears. “Can’t you take anything seriously?”

Klaus rolls his eyes and his lip curls cruelly when he snarks, “Well, I’m sorry to be a disappointment,  _Daddy._ What can I do to make it up to you?”

A beat. Two beats. Klaus has already turned back around, sniffling softly, and is trying to discreetly wipe his eyes as he takes another hit. Diego’s breath is caught in his throat; the biting retort he had planned comes out instead as a weak “oh.” He steps forward, catches Klaus’s bony wrist in his hand.

He squeezes enough that Klaus’s grip on the joint slackens, and he plucks it neatly away, flicking it out the window.

Klaus shouts, indignant, “Hey! That cost me, you know!” His expression softens when he sees how serious Diego is.

“You need someone to take care of you, huh? You need Daddy to set you straight?” Diego can see the way Klaus’s throat constricts when he refers to himself as _daddy._ Well, shit. Diego softly runs the hand not holding Klaus’s wrist down his neck. He swallows when his brother’s eyes flutter prettily.

Diego isn’t an expert on domination stuff, but he has an idea of how it goes. One of his exes liked being bossed around, so he knows the broad strokes on commanding his partner. “On the bed. Hands and knees. Now,” his voice is quiet, yet firm.

He tightens his grip on Klaus’s neck when he tries to move, stopping him efficiently. “What do you say?”

He could feel how Klaus had to strain ever so slightly to get a deep breath in. The heady sense of power hits him all at once and his cock throbs against his jeans. All of his breath _whooshes_ out of him when Klaus answers in a tiny voice, “yes, Daddy.”

Nodding, he steps back and allows his brother to stand and cross to the bed. He remembers how much he liked telling Anya what to do. He wonders if that makes him a sick bastard.

When Klaus is ready, he tugs off his shirt and crosses to the other side of the room, standing behind him and eyeing the sweatpants covering his little ass. _That just won’t do._ Diego grips them lightly by the waistband and yanks them down, shushing Klaus’s yelp as the cool air hits his skin.

“You’ve been a bad boy lately, haven’t you?” He experimentally smacks Klaus’s ass, a satisfied warmth curling in his stomach when his brother keens. Diego sits on the bed and taps Klaus’s pale thigh. “Come here, it’s okay. Daddy’s just gonna have to show you what you can and can’t do.” He continues babbling as Klaus crawls over, arranges himself across his lap. His ass is up, legs are spread, and he’s already panting. “Such a slut for it, yeah? Been waiting all day for Daddy to get home and teach you a lesson?”

Klaus is trembling under his hands, his voice is shaking. “Yes, Daddy. Please, Daddy. Been waiting so long.”

Diego draws his hand up and _-crack-_ brings it down onto Klaus’s right ass cheek. Klaus yelps and jumps. “What do you say when Daddy gives you something?”

Klaus sobs out, “th-thank you, Daddy. Want more, please, Daddy.” Diego nods and raises his hand once more and _-smack-_ strikes the left cheek.

Each spank is met with a “Thank you, Daddy” from Klaus, who becomes more and more needy. He starts squirming around the fourth slap, and by the eighth is barely containing his moans, can’t help but grind his cock into Diego’s lap. After the tenth smack, Diego tells him to sit up, and he’s already wrecked. Tear tracks stain his cheeks, his eyeliner and mascara are running. His cock bounces between his legs, leaking and looking painfully neglected.

Diego shushes his sniffles. “You’ve been so good, baby boy. You took your punishment perfectly. Daddy’s so proud of you.” Klaus blinks and smiles, watery, at the compliment. “Now Daddy’s gonna take care of you, gonna show you what happens when you’re good. Do you want Daddy to take care of you?”

Klaus bites his lip and nods quickly, murmuring out a _“please, Daddy,”_ for good measure.

“Lay back on the bed, baby boy. Head on the pillows. Just relax, let Daddy take care of you.” Klaus follows his directions without hesitation, turning wide eyes to Diego’s looming figure. “Spread your legs for Daddy. That’s it, good boy.”

He pats Klaus’s thigh encouragingly as he settles between his boy’s legs. He lifts them and spreads them further, exposing his hole. He confidently (too confidently?) licks up Klaus’s perineum and takes one of his testicles into his mouth, suckling gently. Klaus makes a sound like he’s just been punched in the gut, and Diego fondles the other testicle in his hand. He lets the first one pop out of his mouth and moves lower.

He licks into Klaus, blindly grabbing his hand and holding firmly. Klaus wails, _wails,_ when Diego fucks into him with his tongue, shivering violently. He lets his teeth brush against the rim, just teasing, never biting, and lets go of Klaus’s balls to add a finger to his ministrations. Diego adds a second finger, curling them just right to brush against his prostate, and Klaus’s back arches, his grip on Diego’s other hand tightening.

Diego pulls back, shifts up the bed just a bit, bites his lip at the drag of the sheets against his own hard dick. He ignores Klaus’s plea to keep going and swallows down his cock in one go, pulling back and going all the way down to the hilt again. He’s always been pretty great at holding his breath, but he’s never tried with a dick in his mouth before. He starts pumping his fingers in and out of Klaus once again, trying to keep the same rhythm with his mouth and his own thrusts against the bed.

It’s sloppy, he knows it’s sloppy, but somehow he thinks that’s probably what Klaus likes best. Everything is so wet down there, the sheets are gonna be soaked underneath them. He adds a third finger when Klaus’s grip on his hand loosens. All at once, Klaus is shouting - his ass is tightening around Diego’s fingers and his cock is pulsing, he’s coming down Diego’s throat. He swallows all of it, shuddering as he comes to the heat of Klaus’s ass around him and the taste of Klaus on his tongue.

He’s got to take a second to recover, heart pounding in his chest. Slowly, he crawls up the bed, pulling his fingers from Klaus’s ass and letting go of his hand. He slumps down next to his brother, rolls onto his back, and lets his eyes slip shut. They’ll worry about the sheets in the morning. They'll worry about _everything_ in the morning. Klaus rolls to face him and buries his face against him, draping a long arm over his waist.

A soft “thank you, Daddy,” breathed into his shoulder, and Klaus is asleep. He follows soon after.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I guess let me know if you want to see more of this? More like this? More not like this? 
> 
> Whatever, just let me know down below!


End file.
